I Don't Belong
by Grabeels Girl
Summary: A Shen Gon Wu Revealed Itsself, that kimiko wasn't allowed to go after because its dangerous for females, so she stayed in the temple and did chores. The boys never came back, so she had to go and save them, putting herself in trouble. PLZ read! So lol!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

"Hop on kids, or should I say boys, a new shen gon wu has just revealed itself", said Dojo turning into a ten foot dragon.

"Say kids, I'm not a boy," said Kimiko.

"I'm afraid you have to stay here Kimiko, for your safety, this is a dangerous shen gon wu for females," said master Fung with the scroll.

"Females are just as good as males," said Kimiko madly as Omi started secretly laughing.

"As always Master Fung is most wise and females are a piece of pie to be beaten up even by Jack Spicer," said Omi.

"I think you mean piece of cake," said Raimundo.

"That too," said Omi.

Kimiko was so mad that she snatched the scroll from Master Fung . "Lets see the stupid wu," said Kimiko "Um where is it."

"Its right in front of you Kimmy," said Rai, "some kind of rose."

"Chee, Kimiko is as blind as a hibernating bear in the darkest caves," said Clay.

"I am not; I can see completely fine, there is just something wrong with the dumb scroll."

"There is nothing wrong with the scroll; this is the point of the wu, The Loving Rose." said Master Fung.

"The what," asked Raimundo.

"The loving rose, females can't see it but males can," said master Fung.

"Why would Dashi have such a wu," asked Kimiko

"As I was saying," said master Fung, "this wu allows a male to get a female."

"How," asked Raimundo

"From the males hands to the female's, but we will not use it, But if a female touches it without knowing she will disappear into the past."

"Ha," said Raimundo pointing at Kimiko.

Kimiko was mad , she was so mad that she tore her sash _"how can it get any worse," _she thought to herself.

"While they are looking for the wu you can sew your sash and do their chores," said master Fung.

"Hey Kimmy, I have a bunch of dirty underpants, wash them OK," said Rai.

"And my second pair of boots need fine cleaning."

"Do the dishes for me," said Omi.

"Hop on kids, don't get Kimiko on flames now," said Dojo as he flew off.

Kimiko was beginning to think she wasn't an important member, its like all she does for the team is cook and clean.

"Jack forget the robots and listen to me", said Wuya.

"To you it is Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius", said Jack (evil boy genius).

"Whatever, just listen if you don't screw this one up Kimiko won't be a helpful warrior any more or maybe even disappear in the past!"

"What, how?" he asked. He kind of liked her, he didn't want to be against her all the time so he was interested for once.

"I finally got your attention."

"Show me the wu in your freaky eyes."

"I can't, just listen, the loving rose; females can't see it while males can."

"Cool, I knew males are..." he paused. He had to admit Kimiko was much stronger than he was.

"As I was saying, if you give the rose to her she will fall in love with you."

He laughed his evil laugh secretly inside of him because he did not want Wuya to think that he liked her.

"But that's only one way, there is another way that is the necessary one. You do not want her to her _love_ you! It stinks!"

Jack was then about to say something, but stopped.

"Get the rose close to her in the middle of the night; she will then disappear into the past."

He gasped, he did not want to do that to Kimiko. He thought up a little scheme, _not_ to get the shen gon wu . "_No I will not do this,"_ he thought to himself

"Here we are kids, I mean boys, the shen gon wu is got to be here," said Dojo, landing on a millions roses.

"Let us work together so we can find it faster," said Omi.

"This wu is as hidden and padlocked as Kimiko's diary," said Clay.

"Speaking of Kimiko, do you think she is doing our chores," asked Rai.

"I guess so," said clay snickering.

Then they all started laughing, thinking females are wimps. Then jack came out.

"How dare you talk about Kimiko," asked Jack.

"Ooo, it's the lover boy," said Rai.

"I am not a lover boy," said jack pathetically. "Anyway where is the only warrior that is not a xioalen loser."

"Wait," said Clay, "lover boy, if he gets the wu, he might use it on Kimiko!"

"Well what are we waiting for; let us find the wu," said Rai. Then the kids; sorry boys; looked for the wu.

"Not unless I find it first," said Jack trying to act interested in finding it. So he looked in places that it can not be found in like under a small rock. But magically, it was there. He tried to pick it up, trying to get one of the warrior's attention, but he held it and none of the warriors knew it was with him because they were too busy looking for it themselves. "I found it," he said, and pretended to drop it but one of his jackbots came and took it. It flew fast to Jack's lair thinking it would do him a favor but it didn't…

The boys didn't want to think about what Jack would do to Kimiko with it. She may never see them again or, possibly stuck with the lover boy.

Wuya commanded the jackbots to capture the _boys _so Kimiko could come to rescue them and Jack could pull out his plan that he did not want to pull out. They were captured, (dojo too), still deep in thinking, they did not notice that Jack had captured them until they arrived at his lair.

Kimiko was at the temple she finished all the chores she could possibly think of including cleaning the boys' rooms and doing their laundry.

Master Fung came in, "you have done much in the temple it is clean therefore no chores for a week".

"Thanks," she did not sound so happy even though she hoped that this would happen for a long time.

"The others haven't returned, they may have been kidnapped or something."

"I don't even care," she said. Her eyes were watery.

"What's wrong my dear," said Master Fung, putting his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Oh Master Fung, why did you put a female in the group if you knew that she wasn't going to be helpful?"

"You are helpful."

"I have done absolutely nothing at all to help! Name one thing that I have done for the team."

"They all like you; you give them the courage to battle."

"How would you know that," she said doubtfully.

"I have put a female because Omi said that a female would be a helpful person to give a male bravery and courage and love."

"And the others."

"Raimundo's feelings are easy to tell and I could tell that he likes you."

"And Clay?"

"He seems to like every girl in the world, if you ask me."

She felt better. She stood up and said, "I will go to Jack's lair, whatever happens to me is not as important as what happens to them."

Master Fung was happy that she learned something, but he was worried about what she had said. "It is your choice," he said with a sigh.

"I will use the tiger claws to get there and take the shroud of shadows with me!" and she head off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is my first fanfic, hoped you liked the first Chapter! I do not own XS, and will never ever.

Kimiko was invisible in Jack's Lair. She was sneaking to the boys to free them, as soon as she went through the door, the sirens went on. The boys started screaming "Run it's a trap!"

"Ooooooooh, this so cooooooool, the alarm worked!," said Jack coming, "lets see if my invisible-seeing glasses work."

"Finally you made something useful, now get the wu," said Wuya

"Ooooooooh, the glasses work, see the shroud moving…"

"Good, now get the wu."

Jack got the Loving Rose, and took the shroud off of Kimiko.

"Kimiko move away from Jack Spicer," said Omi.

Move left, move right; the guys were driving Kimiko crazy. She couldn't take it anymore. She kicked Jack. Jacked dropped the wu, and it landed from his hands to hers. She fell on him, obnoxious.

I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

readers, i will finish it, thanx for the reviews though!!!!

* * *

Kimiko woke up, she saw Raimundo, Omi and Clay trapped in a cage and she was wrapped in a blanket on a comfortable bed. "What am I doing in the present?" asked Kimiko looking around her.

"Instead of being sent into the present, you will fall in love with Jack," said Raimundo.

"Ewwww, why would I fall in love with Jack," said Kimiko.

"Hey Kimiko," said Jack entering the room.

Kimiko seemed to be hypnotized. She was staring at Jack, as if he had those expensive Mary Jane shoes she wanted to buy.

"I know I look good," said Jack showing off his muscles.

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but you have beautiful eyes," said Kimiko almost drooling.

"Can't say I don't," said Jack.

"Jackie, please, may you free my friends," she said walking over to him.

"Well, Ok, for you I will," said Jack blushing.

"No, you won't," said Wuya flying into the room, "If you do, they have a chance get a wu that reverses that effect of puppy luv!"

"Oh no, I can't let that happen, listen sweetie, I would, but I can't," said Jack.

"Ok, you can keep them in there as long as you keep them alive."

"Don't worry, I'll go get food for them right now," said Jack going outside his lair.

"You're so sweet," said Kimiko.

"Kim, you are betraying us," said Omi with big eyes.

"I don't know what I just did back there but I didn't like it," said Kimiko feeling weird.

"It's one of the Loving Rose's effect, you love him when he's around, but feel the same way as you did when he's not," said Dojo.

"Kimiko, you were as sweet as a lollipop dipped in sugar with icing on top when you were with Jack," said Clay.

"Dude you are so right, that was the most disgusting thing ever!" said Rai.

"Kimiko just try not to do anything for Jack that will betray us and all mankind," said Omi.

"That would be easy, I think," said Kimiko. Just then Jack entered and Kimiko, once again, fell in love.

"Hey I brought food for your friends," he said giving them a bag of food.

"Thank you, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse that rolled around in the mud for five hours," said Clay taking the bag of food.

"Whatever, listen Kimiko, I have a favor to ask you, can you please, please go get me all your wu, please," said Jack.

"What!? No way Kimiko will betray us like that," said Omi.

Kimiko looked at Omi and then at Jack. "Omi, I'm sorry, but something is forcing me to do as he says." She went to to the temple.

* * *

hope you liked it review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Master Fung, i need all the shen gon wu."

"Why?"

"To, ummmmmmmmmmm, defeat Jack."

"Ok, I geuss."

Iside Kimiko's mind seemed to be a pink fog that she can't get out of. Jack was in her mind, she liked him??? SHe din't think so. But yet again, she did. She forced herself to stop, but couldn't. So all the shen gon wu were Jack's.

HOpe you liked it!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

In Jack's Lair, the boys were sitting there tired.

"What should we do?" asked Clay.

"Kimiko has betrayed us,' Omi said with puppy dog eyes.

"It's not her fault," said Raimundo looking away.

"The dumb Shen gon wu," said Clay screaming.

"I hate it as well," said Dojo.

"We can't just sit here," said Raimundo.

"What shall we do?" asked Omi.

"Jack is the ruler of the universe and there ain't nothing we can do," said Clay.

"Evil is the winner," Said Omi looking down

"No it's not, we still have Kimiko on our side," said Raimundo.

"She's giving Jack the wu." shouted Clay.

"You forgot something," said Raimundo.

"What?" they all asked.

"She only likes him when he's around!" said Raimundo.

"So." said Omi.

"So, if Jack isn't around, the affects gone," said Raimundo.

"How will we get rid of Jack?" asked Clay.

"Simple." 


	6. Chapter 6

EnJoY

Jack was watching the warriers while Kimiko was getting the shen gon wu.

"You know, Kimiko once told us, she hates the name Jack," Raimundo.

"Really? Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius any better," asked Jack.

"No, she likes the name John."

"Really?"

"Yup, and she likes clowns, she dies for clowny looking guys with big feet and likes them so much that it seems like she hates them!"

"So, if my name was John and looked like a clown, would Kimiko like me even more than she already does."

"Yup, Omi and Clay tried that out, she kissed them when they did, but me, no, i'm more of beach girls."

"HEY!" shouted Omi and Clay.

"The point is she'll love you if you changed your name and looked like a clown!"

Jack got up and went away. 


	7. Chapter 7

**EnJoY... PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW! r-e-v-i-e-w OR ELSE!!!**

Kimiko came in, with the Shen gon Wu on her back. "Jack dear, I got the shen gon wu, I hate you but something is forcing me to say this."

"MY name isn't Jack anymore, it's John," he came out with a clown costume on.

The boys started laughing Kimiko staring and Jack smiling Pathetically.

Then out of nowhere Kimiko came in "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, I love the name John, And the costume is simply adorable, I like clowns, John the clown I like the sound of that," she went and kissed him on his cheek.

"What, Kimiko?!" the boys were amazed, "Dojo, I thought if he's not Jack, Kim will hate him," said Raimoundo.

"She won't hate him, the curse will just be gone," said Dojo, "it means she really likes the name John and thinks clowns are cute."

"WHAT!?" asked Raimundo, "so now Jack knows how to get kimiko even without the rose."

"Yup."

"Now Kimiko will give the Shen Gon WU to John, funny clown stupid."

"Now, all we can do is wait."

"Hey you losers, thanks for the tip," said Jack.

"Release them Johnny poo, please!"

"Fine," jack went to get the key.

"Kimiko, are you crazy?"

"What, he is soooo cute."

"You like clowns!??"

"It's a secret, just tell no one."

"Are you on his side or ours, are you going to give the shen gon wu?"

"I'm neautral, anyway what can he possibly do with a buncha she gon wu, he will release you, what more do you want?"

"Kimiko, you have no idea about the dangers of all the shen gon wu combined," said omi.

John came in, opened the door for the warriors and said, "finally, all the wu are in my hands."

"I don't think so," said Omi kicking Jack ang collect the shen gon wu and throwing them to Clay. So they fought.

**click GO under here and review! or i won't finish it, it will be hilarious, trust me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews :**

"Stop this right now!" said Kimiko, screaming. Jack STarted crying from pain. Kimiko's herat broke and she helped on his feet.

"She GOn Wu alert!!" said Dojo, "this shen gon wu is important, you guys stop fight ing, cause it's really nearby."

"Oh you mean this shiny thing," said kimiko holding otu a big golden ball.

"The Wu's Gatherer, it attracts every wu nearby, Kimiko's got it!" said Dojo.

"Here you go Jack," said Kimiko giving him the wu.

"Wu's Gatherer," he yelled, all the wu around him attracted on the orb.

"Now go, he's got the wu!" said Kimiko.

"Come on, she'll kill us if we don't go!!" said Raimundo running away. They ran away to the temple.

At the temple:

The warriors told Master Fung about what happened.

"Kimiko has betrayed us," said Omi looking down at his feet.

"I think I might have another idea," said Raimundo, "if she used to love someone else before the Loving Rose had an affect on her, who would she love more, the guy she used to before, or after."

"No, the guy after," said Clay looking at the scroll, "unless the guy before is someone she knows very well and is seriously in love with, i guess she'll love him more."

"But, where can we find infomation like that, we have no wu?" asked omi.

"Her Diary!!!" they all said in one voice.

They all went into her room. They saw a padlocked chest.

"Her diary must be in there!!" said Raimundo.

"Back off kids," said DOjo, "time for me to do the work." He opened the lock with his tail. After that, there were many other locks. He opened until he got tothe diary, which was voice locked.

"Come on," said Raimundo slapping his face.

"Now, it's my turn," said Clay he broke the locks and it opened.

"I can't believe we made it through the locks in Kimiko's Diary, this is a world record!!!" screamed Raimundo.

"Nuff chit chat, lets see who she likes!!"

They read through her diary, they found that she liked Omi and thinks he's adorable. She thinks Clay is buffy and very sweet. But she really and seriously likes Raimundo, loves him actually.

"I can't believe it!" said Raimundo embarassed. Omi and Clay started snickering.

"well, the next thing you should do is dress up like a clown named John," said Clay.

"It's not worth it."

"Raimundo, the future of the world is in your hands," said Omi wisely.

"Blobloblo, fine!"

Raimundo dressed up like a clown named John and went to Kimiko.

Jack started laughing, "you look so ridiculous!!"

"Look who's talking," said Rai.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW that is the cutest thing i've ever seen," said Kimiko, she kissed him on his cheek. He blushed.

"Hey, how come i don't get a kiss as big," asked Jack.

Kimiko then realized she hates Jack and said, "Johnny, Jackie, may i see the Wu's Gatherer for one minute, please?"

Jack couldn't stand it. "HEre you go," he gave it to her without thinking.

"Wu's Gatherer!," all the she gon wu attracted on the orb and kimiko ran back to the temple and apologized t master Fung.

"Love is a strong force, so i will forgive you," he said.

"Blo, Blo, Blo, can i take this thing off already," asked Raimundo.

Kimiko went into her room.

"WHO OPENED MY DIARY!"

**- THE END -**


End file.
